Anais and the Gang Green Gang
Anais and The Gang Green Gang. Stephen Druschke Films (Anais was putting something in a trunk) Andrew Smith (not knowing that The Gang Green Gang was watching her) Stephen Druschke Films (Anais nodded to make sure no one's watching) Andrew Smith (the Gang Green Gang are still watching her) Stephen Druschke Films Lil' Autro: Oh boy. Oh boy. (Hiccups) Andrew Smith Ace and Others: Shhh! Stephen Druschke Films (Anais locks the trunk up with the key) Andrew Smith (and hides the key) Stephen Druschke Films Anais: There. Andrew Smith (walks away and turns off the lights) Stephen Druschke Films Ace: She's asleep. Andrew Smith Big Billy: Oh boy. So she is. Stephen Druschke Films (They huddle) Andrew Smith (and whisper a plan) Stephen Druschke Films Lil' Autro: I'll get the key. Andrew Smith Ace: No way! Stephen Druschke Films No. Andrew Smith (Ace whacks Lil Autro) Stephen Druschke Films (They whispers more) Andrew Smith (to make the plan be successfully) Stephen Druschke Films Lil' Autro: Let me get it. Andrew Smith (Ace smacks Lil Autro again) Stephen Druschke Films (The finish the plan) Andrew Smith (and begin their mission) Stephen Druschke Films (They climbed up the wall) Andrew Smith (and arrive at the top) Stephen Druschke Films (Next to a chimney) Andrew Smith (and whisper the plan again) Stephen Druschke Films (Lil' Autro nods) Andrew Smith (and shakes hands with the others) Stephen Druschke Films (But Ace) Andrew Smith (throws him down the chimney) Stephen Druschke Films Lil' Autro: Whoa! Andrew Smith (falls down) Stephen Druschke Films (Crash) Andrew Smith (Lil Autro is in the palace) Stephen Druschke Films (Covered in ash) Andrew Smith (before he shakes it off) Stephen Druschke Films (He sees Anais) Andrew Smith (who is fast asleep) Stephen Druschke Films (Lil' Autro sneaks) Andrew Smith (and stops right in front of the trunk) Stephen Druschke Films (He pulls it off the table) Andrew Smith (only to fall down) Stephen Druschke Films Lil' Autro: Oof! Andrew Smith (drags the trunk away) Stephen Druschke Films (To the chimney) Andrew Smith (and hooks the chain on) Stephen Druschke Films (Ding, Ding) Andrew Smith (which means ready) Stephen Druschke Films (They pull it up) Andrew Smith (and bring out of the chimney) Stephen Druschke Films Ace: Good. Andrew Smith Big Billy: Now the key, please. Stephen Druschke Films Lil' Autro: I forgot it. Andrew Smith Ace: WHAT??!!! Stephen Druschke Films (Ace facepalms) Andrew Smith Ace: Well, go back, and get it. Stephen Druschke Films (Lil' Autro falls) Andrew Smith (while Anais is still asleep) Stephen Druschke Films (Lil' Autro looks around) Andrew Smith (and hears Anais snoring) Stephen Druschke Films (He sneaks) Andrew Smith (to get the key) Stephen Druschke Films Lil' Autro: Hmm... Andrew Smith (checks the room to find the key) Stephen Druschke Films (Looks in Anais' dress) Andrew Smith (and checks the first pocket) Stephen Druschke Films Lil' Autro: The key. The key. Andrew Smith (looks around to find it) Stephen Druschke Films (Then feels something) Andrew Smith Lil' Autro: Oh, I got it. I got it. Stephen Druschke Films (But it was dice) Andrew Smith Lil' Autro: Nope. That's not it. Stephen Druschke Films (Checks the other pocket) Andrew Smith Lil' Autro: How about the other pocket? Stephen Druschke Films (The feels something) Andrew Smith Lil' Autro: I've got it. I've got it. Stephen Druschke Films (But it was pennies) Andrew Smith Lil' Autro: No, that's still not it. Stephen Druschke Films (Checks again) Andrew Smith (and tries to find the key) Stephen Druschke Films (Feels something) Andrew Smith Lil' Autro: Aha! I've got it. Stephen Druschke Films (But it was wulnuts) Andrew Smith Lil' Autro: No, that's not i! t Stephen Druschke Films No. Andrew Smith Lil' Autro: Wait a minute! Are these wallnuts?! Stephen Druschke Films (They are) Andrew Smith Lil' Autro: Mmm... Wallnuts. My favorite. Stephen Druschke Films (He cracks them open) Andrew Smith (and eats some of them) Stephen Druschke Films (Anais snores) Andrew Smith (while Lil' Autro eats the wallnuts) Stephen Druschke Films (Lil' hears Anais snorinng) (Lil' hears Anais snoring) Andrew Smith (and throws some wallnuts into her mouth) Stephen Druschke Films (Made her whistle) Andrew Smith (at first) Stephen Druschke Films Anais: Mmm. Andrew Smith (chews the wallnut) Stephen Druschke Films (Then) Andrew Smith Ace: Lil' Autro! What's taking so long?! Stephen Druschke Films Lil' Autro: Oh. Andrew Smith Lil' Autro: I'd better get that key. Stephen Druschke Films (Sneaks to Anais) Andrew Smith Lil' Autro: Now how will I get that key? Stephen Druschke Films (He removes the sheets) Andrew Smith (and tries to grab the key) Stephen Druschke Films No. Andrew Smith (and reaches for the key) Stephen Druschke Films Anais: Huh? Andrew Smith (Lil' Autro hides) Stephen Druschke Films Anais: Who's there? Andrew Smith (awakens and looks around) Stephen Druschke Films Anais: Mice. Andrew Smith (goes to look around) Stephen Druschke Films Anais: Oh well. Andrew Smith (sighs and goes back to sleep) Stephen Druschke Films Lil' Autro: Phew. Andrew Smith (goes to grab the key from Anais) Stephen Druschke Films (Anais laughs) Andrew Smith (while being tickled) Stephen Druschke Films Anais: Stephen, Stop! That tickles! (Laughs) Andrew Smith (while still getting tickled) Stephen Druschke Films Lil' Autro: Oh man. Andrew Smith (tries to think of a way) Stephen Druschke Films (But finally got the key) Andrew Smith Lil' Autro: Got it. (whispers) Stephen Druschke Films Anais: Whew. Andrew Smith (sighs with relief) Stephen Druschke Films (Lil' ran up the chimney) Andrew Smith Lil Autro: I've got it! Stephen Druschke Films Ace: Come on! Andrew Smith Big Billy: Let's get going. Stephen Druschke Films (They ran) Andrew Smith (taking the trunk and key with them) Stephen Druschke Films (But Lil' drops the key) Andrew Smith (and leaves it behind) Stephen Druschke Films (They ran in the woods) Andrew Smith (and hid in the forest) Stephen Druschke Films (They stop) Andrew Smith (and realize they forgot something) Stephen Druschke Films Ace's line. Andrew Smith Ace: Where's the key?! Stephen Druschke Films (Lil' checks his pocket) Andrew Smith Lil' Autro: I left it behind. Stephen Druschke Films Ace: We'll just see about that. Andrew Smith (they check Lil' Autro all over) Stephen Druschke Films (By taking the clothes off of him( Andrew Smith (but can't see the key anywhere) Stephen Druschke Films (They burn the clothes up) Andrew Smith (causing them to dissapear) Stephen Druschke Films Ace: The key? Where's the key? Andrew Smith Lil: There are no keys left. Stephen Druschke Films Ace: You mitch! Andrew Smith (grabs and throws Lil at the trunk) Stephen Druschke Films (Which made it open) Andrew Smith (as Lil goes out of the way) Stephen Druschke Films Ace: It's open! Andrew Smith (they go to have a look) Stephen Druschke Films Ace: What?! Oh no! Andrew Smith (they find it's empty) Stephen Druschke Films No. Andrew Smith (they find something that makes them jump) Stephen Druschke Films (And faint) Andrew Smith (Lil goes to have a look) Stephen Druschke Films (It was a badge) Andrew Smith (so he puts on it) Stephen Druschke Films Lil' Autro: Oh boy. Andrew Smith (rubs it and smiles with glee) Stephen Druschke Films (The episode ends) Andrew Smith The End. Category:Episodes